rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Brawl in the Family
"It's Brawl in the Family" is the thirty-first episode of RWBY and the third episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on November 14th, 2015 and was made public on November 15th, 2015. Summary With Ruby Rose in tow, Weiss Schnee hurries to meet her sister, Winter Schnee, as her airship lands at Beacon Academy. Weiss is overjoyed and excited to see her sister, but Winter is initially cold and dismissive, refusing to tell Weiss the reason and duration of her visit, as well as criticizing her "novice" performance in the Vytal Festival. However, after this cold initial exchange, Winter becomes warmer towards Weiss, expressing interest and concern for her well-being. Weiss introduces Ruby to Winter, and the sisters leave together. However, Qrow Branwen arrives at Beacon and destroys two of the Atlesian Knight-200s in Winter's entourage, attracting her attention. Qrow, with whom Winter is familiar, accuses her superior, General James Ironwood, of being a sellout and betraying Professor Ozpin. He also mocks Atlas' ability to protect the people. Angered by Qrow's accusations and disrespect, Winter draws her sword and attacks Qrow, who retaliates with Harbinger, his transforming gun-sword-scythe. The pair then begins to fight in the crowded Beacon courtyard as Ruby and Weiss watch from the sidelines. However, the fight is interrupted by Ironwood, who orders Winter to stand down. Ironwood is shortly followed by Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, who disperse the crowd. That evening, Ironwood, Winter, Qrow, Glynda and Ozpin meet at Ozpin's office. The meeting is tense, with Winter and Qrow blaming each other for starting the altercation. Ironwood orders Winter to leave, and the remaining four discuss matters of security, and the threat looming in the shadows. Qrow, who has been away for months on a reconnaissance mission, reveals that the mysterious infiltrator who had compromised Beacon was also responsible for the comatose condition of Amber, the current Fall Maiden. He warns that he has "seen the things she'sVolume 3 DVD Directors' Commentary Chapter 12 made, and they are fear." Qrow also criticizes Ironwood's indiscretion in bringing an enormous fleet of airships to Vale. Ironwood asserts that his forces are necessary and provide a feeling of safety. Ozpin disagrees, explaining that the people would interpret the presence of the army as a sign of conflict, spreading concern and fear among the populace – conditions which are likely to cause a resurgence of the Grimm. Ozpin concludes that their next move should be to find a "Guardian" to protect and reassure the populace. Meanwhile, Mercury Black, who had witnessed the fight earlier, informs Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai of Qrow's presence in Vale, which appears to be of significant concern. However, Cinder dismisses the danger, reasoning that none of the authorities knows their identity and decides that they shall continue on with their current plan. It is revealed that the virus Cinder had planted at the Cross Continental Transmit System tower earlier in the year gives her the ability to control the match-ups in the Vytal Festival tournament. Cinder has also gained access to Ironwood's Scroll after he placed it on the table to interface with the Beacon network during the discussion in Ozpin's office. From her dorm, Cinder engineers the next match-up of the Vytal Festival tournament doubles round, with Emerald and Mercury facing Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Team CFVY, commenting "Let's give the crowd a good fight..." Transcript }} Characters *Qrow Branwen *Mercury Black *James Ironwood *Penny Polendina *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Coco Adel *Yatsuhashi Daichi *Russel Thrush *Sky Lark *Ciel Soleil *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Nolan Porfirio *Bolin Hori *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Dove Bronzewing *Sun Wukong *Scarlet David *Sage Ayana *Neptune Vasilias *Raven Branwen *Peter Port }} Trivia *"It's Brawl in the Family" is a play on words with "it's all in the family." *When Ruby realizes Weiss' sister is fighting her uncle, she gasps and shouts "That's my uncle!". This is a callback to the first episode, as well as a reference to a joke Burnie Burns once made about anime. *One of Junior Xiong's Henchmen appears in the audience. He later appears in the episode PvP. *Barbara Dunkelman, the voice actor for Yang, did the motion capture footage for Winter's non-fighting scenes.Barbara Dunkelman's Twitter Miles Luna, voice actor for Jaune, did the motion capture for Qrow.Miles Luna Twitter *According to Ruby the current season is Fall, this may imply that the school year for Huntsman Academies starts in the late winter or early spring. **It is also possible that Huntsman Academies operate like colleges in the USA, offering the students' education in spring and autumn semesters. *Winter's line to Weiss about Ruby, "So this is the leader you wrote of" was later turned into a fan-made comic strip and featured as "Letter to Winter" a skit in "Cinder Who?", the 21st episode of RWBY Chibi. See Also *Battle Pages **Qrow vs. Winter *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V3_03_00007.png|Weiss silences her partner. V3 03 00018.png|Weiss and her sister. V3 03 00019.png|Qrow hates robots. V3 03 00025.png|Winter starts a fight. V3 03 00031.png|Qrow accepts her challenge. V3 03 00032.png|Clink! V3 03 00067.png|Ironwood is not amused. V3 03 00080.png|"He's always drunk." V3 03 00084.png|"I'm here because this is what was necessary." V3 03 00085.png|"I suggest we find our guardian. V3 03 00088.png|Team Evil making evil plans V3 03 00094.png|RT continues to tease us. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3